Ash's Secret!
by animorphs17
Summary: Ash has a secret. A secret he's been hiding for a long time. A secret that could get him and his friends killed. But then his secret happens randomly. Ash knows its just a matter of time before Misty sees it, and Ash's not sure how she'll react...
1. Epilouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, never have and never will. But heres a good ficcy about the great show!  
  
DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris of Final Fantasy 7!  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Kalanu sat around the flickering fire. A few feet away sat their weaponry. Beyond that was the burning remains of the city of Narshe. Nobody spoke as they stared into the fire, each deep in thought. Each regretting many of their desicions.  
  
Finally Ash stood up, but nobody noticed except Misty. She rose her head slightly to look him in the eye. He nodded slightly and walked by her, for a second setting his hand upon her shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. Misty nodded as Ash walked up to the edge of the cliff twenty feet away.  
  
Ash looked around taking in the beauty of the sunset. How ironic that such beauty could still possibly survive inspite of the horrors that had recently rocked the world. He found it hard to accept that less then a year ago, none of this had been. All had been right in the world.  
  
With a sigh, Ash looked down into the gulley and saw the camps of the Esper army. Far below he could just barely make out the flickering fires and figures moving around. With a small turn of his head he was looking at Narshe and the tense armies of the Elite Soldiers. Ash sighed sickened, knowing what would be happening soon.  
  
Without hesitation, Ash pulled out the small laptop, digital camcorder, and satalite dish. He gently adjusted it taking careful aim into the sky. After a few minutes he was satisfied and looked into the camera.  
  
"Listen to my story. This... may be our last chance 


	2. Th Discovery

DISCLAIMER: WOW! Can you beilieve it?! I don't own Pokemon! And all this time I thought I did! I guess I should quit sueing Nintendo!  
  
Ok, enough of the sarcasm. This is my newest fic. I think I' getting better and better at this! Read and Reveiw. Also, any suggestion or praise are appreciated. As for Flamers (AKA: Bob Saget & James [both well known cross dresser and fudge packer]) Flames are fun to read but annoying. If you feel the need to flame, you may under three conditions.  
  
1. Be creative about it.  
  
2. I know not everyone agrees with my veiws on AAML, so don't complain.  
  
3. No Fu** are aloud in flames.  
  
Remember, Mr. Crackers, my big angry ostrich, will be watching....  
  
  
  
  
  
AGES  
  
Ash: 15  
  
Misty 16  
  
Brock:19  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty stared at Ash as he sleapt. She glanced over to make sure Togepi is asleep. A few minutes later, Brock walked over to her.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah... Have you noticed soething different about Ash since we entered this forest?"  
  
"Well... now that you mention it, he has been acting a little strange."  
  
"Like he's hiding something?" Misty suggested.  
  
Brock nodded. The two started talking about the incidents through out the week.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Ash slowed down, to look for new Pokemon, while Misty and Brock were walking ahead. Suddenly they heard Ash gasp in shock and horror. Misty quickly turned around and saw Ash's arm hidden in his backpack.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked concered.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Nope! Nothing," Ash replied quickly.  
  
"Then why's your arm in your backpack?"  
  
"Ummmm... I'm looking for Pikachu.  
  
Brock sighed and looked at Ash.  
  
"Did you try on your head? Where he always is?" he said exasperated.  
  
"Pikapi! Pi Pikachu Chu Chu Pika!" Pikachu added scoldingly  
  
Ash nervously let out a small laugh, but didn't take his hand out. Misty hit him with THE MALLET and pulled his hand out. Relief washed over Ash's face as he looked at his arm.  
  
~ANOTHER FLASHBACK~  
  
Ash had just finished setting up his newly bought tent and went in. Misty let out a loud string of curse words as she threw hers down angrily. Togepi retreated to Ash's tent, so it wouldn't have to see mommy mad.  
  
"Lousy tent," Misty yelled frustrated.  
  
"Maybe you should try putting the stakes in the ground," Brock suggested laughing. Pikachu nodded in agreement. A second later, they both regretted it as THE MALLET struck again.  
  
"TOGE TOGE TOGE TOGE!" Togepi screamed in terror, running from Ash's tent.  
  
Misty stared down at her little egg Pokemon confused. She then noticed a glowing through Ash's tent. Misty's temper instantly was at full blast. Ash was scaring Togepi with Ghost stories again!  
  
"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Misty demanded, slowly walking to his tent.  
  
"Misty! Stay out! Don't come in here!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty hesitated. His voice had a tone that she had rarely heard. Terror. Misty quickly ran over. She reached the opening flap just as the glow faded. Misty opened the door and stared in shock at a nude Ash.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ash screamed, quickly covering himself.  
  
Misty stumbled back, blushing and stuttering.  
  
"I'M CHANGING! DO YOU MIND?" Ash yelled through the tent embaressed.  
  
Misty mumbled something while Brock and Pikachu laughed. Both got another dose of THE MALLET. A few minutes later Ash emerged, still blushing, and glared at Misty.  
  
"Now you know what a doors for," he said sarcasticly.  
  
"I- I' sorry," Misty quickly said blushing. "And their was that glow and Togepi scared...."  
  
"The glow was my flashlight," Ash quickly explained while blushing. "And I had to get rid of Togepi before I changed."  
  
Pikachu and Brock quietly said something. Misty raised THE MALLET and they were both silenced.  
  
"Your lights never made that much light," Brock said meakly.  
  
Ash shrugged. "Good batteries."  
  
"And you didn't need to scare Togepi!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"PEEPING TOM!" Ash yelled.  
  
"LOUSY TRAINER!" Misty replied angrily.  
  
"SCRAWNY!"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"MORON!"  
  
The two continued trading insults for the next two minutes. Brock and Pikachu had enough sense to stay quiet, less Misty whack them again. Misty finished the argueent by smashing Ash with... yep, you guessed it, THE MALLET! Ash fell to the ground. She then noticed Togepi pulling on her leg.  
  
"TOGEPI TOGE PIIII TOGE! TOGEPI TOGE PIIII TOGE! TOGEPI TOGE PIIII TOGE!" (Daddy was burning! Daddy was burning! Daddy was burning!)  
  
Misty calmed down the egg, disturbed by what it was saying. By the time she was done, everyone was up and Ash had just finished putting up Misty's tent. Ash gave her a lop sided smile and grabbed a towl.  
  
"I'm heading for the river," he declared. Then Ash glanced right at Misty. "ALONE!"  
  
Misty blushed and Ash walked off. Brock quickly made a comment, and got smashed by THE MALLET yet again. This time he was out cold, and would be the rest of the night.  
  
Misty quietly went into Ash's tent, careful not to wake Pikachu. The place reaked of burned... something. She was about to leave when a pile of ashes caught her eye. Misty touched the and noticed they were burned cloth. She removed small pieces of metal from the pile.  
  
Buttons from a jacket and a pair of pants.  
  
~END FLASHBACKS~  
  
Misty handed Brock the charred metal.  
  
"So what do you think's going on?" she asked.  
  
Brock shrugged. "I don't know, but we shouldn't worry. Ash would tell us if it was dangerous."  
  
Misty nodded. "Yeah. I guess your right."  
  
Neither noticed Pikachu nod slightly,with its little eyes barely opened, listening to every word.  
  
"Lets just goto bed," Brock suggested with a yawn. He then quickly retreated to his tent.  
  
Misty stared down at Ash. Lousy wind storm had destroyed hers and Ash's tents. Misty smiled as Ash's face started to twitch and his mouth moved forming very recognized phrases.  
  
"Pokeball, go."  
  
"Thundershock!"  
  
"I'm a Pokemon Master!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
Misty had to giggle at his dreams. She quietly knelt down and kissed Ash's cheek before retreating to her sleeping bag.  
  
*******  
  
Ash yawned and sat up. Brock was already up cooking breakfast, and Misty and some towels were gone. Pikachu quickly took up its post on Ash's head.  
  
"Morning Ash," Brock called over. "You had another night terror, but we let you sleep through it."  
  
"Vipers," Ash muttered with a little shiver. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
"Okay... don't go to far though. Misty's getting her bath done."  
  
Ash nodded. "Come on Pikachu."  
  
Ash and Pikachu walked away from camp. After Ash was sure nobody was around, he stopped and knelt Pikachu. The little rodent had a hunch what this was gonna be about.  
  
"It's happening more and more Pikachu," Ash said miserably. "They're suspicious."  
  
"Pi. Pikachu Pi Pika Piakchu Kachu Chu Pi Pika." (Yep. Misty and Squinty were talking about it last night.)  
  
Ash sighed. "I was afraid of that. I can't let the know though. They'd leave me if they knew..."  
  
"Kachu Pi Pika!" (No they wouldn't.)  
  
"I can't take that chance. Espesially not with Misty. I think I'm finally starting to impress her. And if she knew... well.... why would Misty want to be with me instead of a normal person?"  
  
"Kachu Pika." (She likes you.)  
  
"Yeah right," Ash mumbled. "This sucks Pikachu. I hate keeping this a secret. You Pokemon understand no problem... but humans? I'd be killed."  
  
"CHU!" (NO!)  
  
"Yes I would. Humans are the most racist, intolerant bigots ever. They can't even tolerate people who cheer for rival sport teams! They enslave each other! They kill anything different, and we're different."  
  
"Pikachu Pika." (Your a human.)  
  
"I know that, but... we're not like the rest. Sure we're human and all, but we aren't."  
  
"Pika Pi, Pi Pikachu Chu Pi PikachuPi Pi pika." (Ash, your as human as Misty or squinty.)  
  
Ash sighed and got up. Pikachu nodded in understandment, and they went back to camp. Ash stopped at the edge. He felt that familiar tickling. Ash looked down and saw his hand to elbow were blue. Five small fires grew on the tip of each finger. The flowed back and connected at the wrist. The flame line then traveled to the elbow. Ash quickly put his arm behind him as Brock turned.  
  
"Ash, your eggs are..." Brock stopped noticing the fear on Ash's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-N-Nothings wrong," Ash stuttered taking a step back. "I'm fine."  
  
Brock wasn't fooled. "Ash, let me see your arm"  
  
"No! Nothings wrong with my arm. It's fine!"  
  
Brock stepped forward. "Let me see it now Ash."  
  
Ash felt the tingle as his arm demorphed. After a few seconds, he held out a perfect normal arm. Brock looked at it confused.  
  
"Huh. Okay... whatever," he mumbled. "Oh, hey Misty."  
  
Ash's eyes widened. He slowly turned and saw Misty behind him. Her face was emotionless, but Ash saw shock, fear, betrayal, and confusion on her eyes. She had seen the arm.  
  
"Oh God no....," Ash whispered.  
  
"Come on. Let's get things packed and move on," she said flatly.  
  
Brock got to work and Misty walked torward him. Ash grabed her arm gently, but Misty threw it off. She glared at him angrily.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again," Misty hissed. "I don't know what you are, or who you are. Your a freak and I hate you."  
  
Ash was stunned by the words.  
  
"Why?" Ash whispered, holding back tears.  
  
"I hate you for what your doing to me. I hate you for how you made me feel for you."  
  
"Misty, I-" Ash started.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it. For the friendship we had Ash Ketchum, I'm gonna give you until the next Pokemon Center to get away before I alert the cops."  
  
Misty then stoped by Ash and Pikachu. She quickly got her stuff together while Ash just stared. He considered running but then realized what Misty had said,  
  
"I hate you for how you made me feel for you."  
  
Could it be? Did Misty like him?  
  
"How far to the next Pokemon Center?" Ash asked.  
  
"10 miles," Misty quickly said. "Ten like a rocket. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. All gone."  
  
"We can count," Brock said with a laugh. Ash caught the veiled threat though.  
  
Misty then noticed Togepi heading to play with Pikachu. She quickly grabbed the little egg and carried it away. Pikachu sighed and ran onto Ash's shoulder. The trio then headed off. The walk was very quiet except for Misty announcing what mile it was angrily.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two."  
  
"One."  
  
Then the Pokemon Center came into veiw. The trio entered it and Brock instantly went for Nurse Joy. Misty stared at Ash.  
  
"Zero."  
  
She turned and wallked to a pay phone. Misty managed to get off the 9 before Ash cut off the call.  
  
"I gave you the chance Ash," Misty said coldly.  
  
"Misty, please, just hear me out," Ash begged. "For our friendship."  
  
Misty turned to yell at hi but didn't say anything. The look of sadness and pleading on Ash's face was to much. She hung up the phone and sat down on a bench. Ash and Pikachu walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Start talking."  
  
Ash sighed. "Misty, I'm not what I see. I'm not a normal human. I'm what we call an Esper. I'm not evil or anything."  
  
"Where did Espers come from?"  
  
"Many many years ago there was a powerful wizard. He served under a wicked king, and pitied the civilians. He collected five hundred of the best of them and gave the the power of magic and a body to become in battle. They were named Espers.  
  
The king found out and killed the Wizard. The Espers fled and they all escaped to the mountains. They lived their in harmony for years. One day though the king got an exact location and invaded. It was a long and bloody battle .Out of 532 Espers, twenty-five lived. Of 2273 soldiers, 983 lived.  
  
The remaining twenty-five escapees got into villages across the world. The Espers could sense if the person they were dating could be trusted. All got married and had exactly one kid, who had Esper magics. Then they grew up and got married and had a kid with Esper magic and so on."  
  
Misty nodded understandingly. She was surprised by the story, and was slowly losing the anger and hate she felt get replaced with the familiar love she had for Ash.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"My... my father..."  
  
"What happened to him," Misty asked. "I know he's dead but..."  
  
Ash nodded. He knew Misty wasn't angry anymore, and he didn't need to tell her, but this was it. No more secrets. Ash felt the tears flow down his face as he recalled the painful memory.  
  
"Ten years ago... somebody found out. One by one, every Esper was... killed. My father went to the... mountains. We were talking.... mind to mind... when it happened. A group of men.... shot him in the legs and arms. They then... knives... cut him... keapt him alive as long as they could... to hurt... took his head..."  
  
Ash stopped. He couldn't say anymore. The crying was to much. Misty felt a few tears fall from her and hugged Ash tightly. He returned the embrace and cried into her shoulder. Soon Misty's shirt shoulder was soaked.  
  
Misty then noticed Brock running over. He had seen his friend burst into tears, and was coming to help. Misty gently shook her head. Brock got the message and did an about face. Pikachu and Togepi quietly walked off, so the trainers could be alone.  
  
Misty comforted Ash over the next hour. His sobbing slowly died down to small hiccuping noises. Ash slowly raised his head and looked at Misty.  
  
"I grew up..." Ash started.  
  
"No. Ash, you've said enough."  
  
"I grewup without a dad because of humans. After my dad.... I lived by... the rule of not trusting. It was awful. Having friends I couldn't even trust."  
  
Misty nodded in understandment. She knew about that problem all to well. Then Ash said something surprising.  
  
"Then... I met you. I felt like... I could trust you. Like I could tell you my secret, but not at first. I waited. Eventually, I was afraid to tell you. Afraid you'd react like you did."  
  
"I'm sorry Ash. I... I was just... I mean..."  
  
"Its okay Mist. I forgave you on mile 10," Ash sighed. "You know.... it feels good. To be able to finally trust somebody fully instead of keeping my guard up to them. I don't have to fear you."  
  
Misty smiled and hugged him tighter.  
  
"Don't worry Ash. I'll never tell. But I can't figure something out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why now?" she asked. "Why are you morphing to Esper?"  
  
"It happens. Morphing ocaisionally flickers and causes partial morphs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two stared at each other, both realizing they were still hugging. SLowly their heads moved closer, until they were kissing. After a few seconds they stopped and looked at each other stunned.  
  
"I... Geez... Ummm... Misty, I..." Ash stuttered.  
  
Misty smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Its okay Ash."  
  
After a minute, Ash finally gathered his senses.  
  
"Misty, I've been meaning to tell you I..." Ash started.  
  
Again Misty stopped him. "I know Ash. "  
  
The two sat there. Slowly they fell asleep, still in each others arms.  
  
*********  
  
Giovani picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello? You? What do you want? WHAT? Are you sure? Ketchum is an Esper? Yes. Yes. Yes. All right. Keep monitoring him with your partner and the talking Meowth. Yes. Goodbye."  
  
Giovani then called his secretary.  
  
"Call the Inner CIrcle. Inform them the last one is found and confirm when the hunt will begin," Giovani ordered while staring at Jordan Ketchums severed head (which was mounted on a wall). "And sharpen the guillotine blade for Ash."  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOH! Pretty good ending huh? I'm probably gonna make this into a series or something. ANyway, Reveiw and tell me what you thought and if I should go on with it. Any ideas are welcomed. 


	3. The First Morph

Okay. I gotta clea up a little confusion here. With e Esper does not ean psychic. As most of you guessed its the name from ff3/6. Coincidently it also means psychic in Japanesse. Thus the Pokemon Espeon.  
  
As for what could Misty report Ash to the cops about, well, lets just put it this way. You call the cops and tell them a person can catch seem to change bodies, somebodies going to look into it, arrest him as a threat to humaity, and you can go on from there.  
  
Okay. Enough of that. Quick reminder Al Gore owns Pokemon... oh wait... no he doesn't! Because he's a loooooooooser! Hmmmmm.... anyone else I wanna mock.... I could go after James and Richard Simmons, but I'll pass and just get to the story .  
  
Oh remember the rules of flames. Flames are fun to read but annoying. If you feel the need to flame, you may under three conditions.  
  
1. Be creative about it.  
  
Heres 2 samples. I got it on a deathmatch. (NOTE: In second review they refer to the fact Pokemon beat Cardcaptors)  
  
"that was just...*the partially disgusted look on her face changes to a really angry one*THAT REALLY SHOULDA BEEN IN THE POKEMON SECTION,U KNOW!!NO LOYAL CARD CAPTORS/CCS FAN WOULD EVER REALLY WANNA SEE THAT!!BELIEVE ME,I KNOW!!(not that i dont like pokemon,but please,WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GOOD KAMI SAMA COULD MAKE YOU WANNA WRITE SUMTHIN LIKE _THAT?!_)...huff,huff,huff,huuff...k...im done.."  
  
"whats wrong with u ?!?!?!!? deranged?? writing stuff like this ???~! it sooo X infinity disgusting~! its people like u that give anime a bad image~!~! thats why parents always prohibit children to watching anime~! and like all the others said THIS IS A CCS FAN AREA?!?!?! u make ash and misty sound evil!"  
  
Got the idea how to flame good? K. Moving on....  
  
2. I know not everyone agrees with my veiws on AAML, so don't complain.  
  
3. No Fu** are aloud in flames, unless ued creatively.  
  
Remember, Mr. Crackers, my big angry ostrich, will be watching....  
  
  
  
AGES  
  
Ash: 15  
  
Misty 16  
  
Brock:19  
  
  
  
Ash slowly woke up with a yawn. He smiled remembering the dream he had just had about telling Misty about how he was an Esper. If only things were so simple.  
  
Ash groggily looked around and saw he wasn't in his room. He was in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Then Ash felt something tickling his nose. He glanced down and saw red hair.  
  
"What the..." Ash mumbled. Then the full truth hit him. "What should I do?"  
  
Ash sat their thinking for a few minutes. Finally, after a big headache, Ash finally came up with an idea.  
  
"Misty. Misty, wake up," Ash whispered while shaking her.  
  
Misty mumbled something unintelligable and went back to sleep. Ash sighed as his idea died, so he had to think up another one, and got another headache.  
  
"Hey scrawny, theres a Caterpie on your..."  
  
Ash didn't get to finish. Misty's eyes instantly shot open. She leaped into the air and landed on Ash with a squeal. After a quick servailiance that turned up no Caterpie, Misty pulled out THE MALLET.  
  
"I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Misty yelled.  
  
Misty brought THE MALLET down on Ash's head. But to her surprise, it went right through him. Misty was thrown off balance and landed hard on her butt. She looked up him confused.  
  
"One of the more useful magics I have," Ash said. "Phase through items."  
  
Misty blinked confused, but then remembed.  
  
"Lousy magic," she mumbled. "So when do I get to see you in full Esper morph?"  
  
Ash's eyes widened and he looked around to make sure nobody overheard them.  
  
"Misty," Ash hissed. "Don't mention.... you know what... out in the open."  
  
"Oops!" Misty gasped. "My bad. So when will I be able to see?"  
  
"Later," Ash said quickly. "No offense, but I don't like having to show that off."  
  
"No problem. I understand completely. Considering what you've told me, I wouldn't blame you."  
  
Ash sighed in relief and tousled Misty's hair.  
  
"Thanks Mist. Come on. Let's go see if our Pokemon our healed," Ash suggested. "Then we can go catch a movie or goto the park."  
  
Misty smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
The two got up and chatted with Nurse Joy. After a few minutes, they had all their Pokemon back, except Pikachu and Togepi, and left the Center. Naturally Squinty... Errrr.... Brock.... stayed with Nurse Joy and harassed her until Officer Jenny came and arrested him.  
  
(A/N: Brocks Adventure in prision will be published in Chapter 2A, which will be between this and Chapter 3)  
  
The two shortly arrivd at the theater and looked at what was playing.  
  
"GREAT! Psychic Brain Murder Mutant Aliens 4 is playing!" Ash gasped. "We are so seeing that!"  
  
"But I want to see Key To The Heart!" Misty argued.  
  
"Why? Its a lame mushy teenie booper movie," Ash argued. "Now Psychic Brain Murder Mutant Aliens 4 is a classic."  
  
"How can it be a classic if its just out?"  
  
"I... Err... Ummm..." Ash stuttered. "It just is! Look at the warning label! How can that not sound good!"  
  
"See aliens eat the skin off the living as you've nver seen before. Nobody is safe from their blood hungry wraith. The ground will be stained crimson when they arive," Misty read in digust. "That sounds awful!"  
  
"It sounds like it rules!" Ash corrected. "Come on!"  
  
Ash quickly drug Misty over to the ticket register.  
  
"Two for..." Ash stopped and glanced at Misty.  
  
She looked kind of sad. Ash sighd.  
  
"Key to the Heart."  
  
"YAY! Oh Ash, your the best," Misty gushed as Ash got the tickets.  
  
"Poor you," the ticket man whispered. "That movie sucks if your a guy."  
  
""I know..." Ash mumbled as Mity led him to the food stand.  
  
After getting basic movie supplie, diet Coke for Misty and a XXX large popcorn for both, they went to the movie. Ash could hear the blood spattering and several screams with gunshots in the other room and sighed.  
  
"Psychic Brain Murder Mutant Aliens 4 sounds so cool, but nooooo," Ash thought bitterly taking his seat. "I'm stuck watching this crap!"  
  
The movie started and Ash watched it annoyed. Jut as he suspected. Not a single murder and no aliens. Tha basic idea was some guy had to stop his true love, who is also his best friend, from marrying a millionaire who is in fact an altered clone of Sadam Huisen and can talk to animals, but nobody knows he is a clone.  
  
Ash glanced at his watch, remembering this movie was two hours long. The movie then started. Needless to say, Ash went through an hour and a half of pure hell, but then the tickling started. Ah lookd at his hand and saw just the tiniest of blue flame starting to grow.  
  
"Misty," Ash whispered. "We have a problem."  
  
"What are you talking..." Misty stopped seeing the flame growing. "Oh no."  
  
"Give me your pop so I can hide it."  
  
"I cant. I drank it all."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Hide it in your popcorn," Misty suggested. "That should do it."  
  
Ash nodded and burid his hand in popcorn. A few minutes later the stench of burned popcorn spread. A low murmer of disgust and anger started. The lights wer turned on and the light trail of smoke was visible.  
  
"Is it back to normal?" Misty whispered.  
  
"I think so," Ash said. "But we got another problem."  
  
Misty glanced around and saw eight workers converging on them. Ash and Misty were quickly kicked out of the theater.  
  
"And dont come back!" the manager yelld.  
  
"Like we would want to?" Misty yelled back waving THE MALLET. "Your place smells like an old toilet!"  
  
"Misty... we gotta talk..." Ash said. "I have an idea on what caused my.... you know what."  
  
"Really? Okay... lets goto the park and talk about.... you know what there."  
  
During the walk Ah explained his idea. Misty thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Well, that does make since," she admitted. "Brock wont like your allergic to that. He's grown really fond of Clorax."  
  
Ash nodded. "This date hasn't gone to well has it?"  
  
Misty laughed. "Besides you almost gtting caught, getting thrown out of a theater, and not getting to finish the movie, its been perfect."  
  
"All of that was Brocks fault," Ash quickly reminded. "Not mine."`  
  
"Of cours, but it'll still cost you," Misty said holding THE MALLET.  
  
"What will it cost me?" Ash asked, sweatdropping and eyeing THE MALLET."Some kisses."  
  
"OH! No problem."  
  
Ash rachd into his backpack and pulld out a bag of Hershys Kisses. Misty fell over in stupidity. She then whackd him seven times with THE MALLET.  
  
"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Jez... I was just joking," Ash mumbled from the ground.  
  
"Oh..." Misty said embaressed and hlping Ash up. "Oooops."  
  
They moved in to kiss each other.  
  
"Not so fast," a voice yelled.  
  
"CANT WE EVEN HAVE A ROMANTIC MOMENT WITHOUT YOU INTERUPTING?" Misty screamed at the three figures.  
  
"Prepar for trouble little lovers."  
  
"Make it double, W're gonna pop your bubble."  
  
"Yah yeah. We've heard it all before," Ash interupted. "Protect world, unite yadda yadda yadda."  
  
Team Rocket fell to the ground in stupidity.  
  
"Well heres something new then!" Jessie yelled puhing a button on a controller.  
  
A 10 foot tall robotic Staryu urt out of the trees.  
  
"Now hand over Pikachu," James ordered. "Ohhuhuhuhu" (thatsJames gay laugh)  
  
"I dont have Pikachu on me, and even if I did I'd never give him to you!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Den lats ee how you like dis," Meowth growled. "Bubble attack!"  
  
Two large tentacles shot out and grabbed Misty. Sh was pulled into the MechaStaryus glass bubble. Mity pounded on the glass, but couldn't get free.  
  
"MISTY!"  
  
"ASH!"  
  
"Bring us Pikachu or your girlfriend gets it," Jessie threatened.  
  
"Use da water gun," Meowth ordered.  
  
The MechaStaryu (MS from now on) shot out a powerful stream of water. It sent Ash flying out of site.  
  
"For once we're gonna win!" Jessie crowed.  
  
"Dats right!"  
  
"Ohuhuhuhuhuhuhu!" James laughed gaily.  
  
"GUESS AGAIN!" a voice yelled.  
  
Team Rocket and Mity turned as the person landed. The skin was a pale blue from head to toe. The eyes were a bright purple. The perons hair reached their wait and was a whitish purple. Small blue fires cris crossed on the body, to show where arm, hand, leg, feet bones were.  
  
The being raised one hand and fire hot out. It meltd the glas bubble Misty was in. Then a levitation magic quickly pulled her out.  
  
"Bye bye Team Rocket," the being said.  
  
A powerful white beam hot out of the palm. It hit Team Rockt and sent them hurling into the air. Soon they were gone.  
  
"Who are you?" Misty askd shakily.  
  
"Its me Mist. Ash," he explained. "This is my Esper form."  
  
Misty stard at him in awe.  
  
"You look... like an angel or something."  
  
"I think I look more like a spirit or a sprite." Ash said playing with the body fire. "Gonna demorph now."  
  
The flames died first. Ash's hair turnd black and shortened back to the typical black spikes and hat. His eyes changed next, followed by the skin. Soon normal Ash was their.  
  
"I don't get it though. Shouldn't your clothes have burned?"  
  
"No. That only happens with spontanious morphs. Come on. We should get back to the Pokemon Center."  
  
Misty sighed. "Thats a long walk..."  
  
Ash smiled and clicked his fingers. In a flash both of them were outide the Center.  
  
"Teleport. Gotta love it."  
  
Mity smiled and they went in.  
  
"Nurs Joy, do you know where Brock is?" Ash asked.  
  
Nurse Joy just glared at him and stormed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
(NOTE: You'll see why Nurse Joys pissed off in Chapter 2A: Brock's Adventures in Prision) 


	4. 2A Brock's Adventures In Prision

DEDICATION: This is to you WiIld Growlithe. Its fun talking to you and I know you despise Brock with an undying vengnce, so this is for you. Try to hurry with your Time and Space story though! Anywayz, I highly suggest reading Wild Growlithe stories. She's a great author.... almost as good as I am in fact! Hehehehe  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is Chapter 2A. Its what happened to Brock during Chapter 2.  
  
DISCLAIMER:: A long time ago. In a galaxy far far away.... I own Pokemon. Yep! Its true! I own it just as much as I own all of Germany and the planet Mars. For those who dont get sarcasm, I dont, but I will one day! I NEED SCISSORS! 61!  
  
Now onto "Brock's Adventures In Prision!"  
  
  
  
Brock noticed Misty and Ash leave the center and smiled to himself. It was about time. Now he could get back to flirting (harassing) with the cute Nurse Joy.....  
  
"Hello Nurse Joy," Brock said openly drooling. "You are looking lovely as always. I can name a few things we could do together."  
  
"Uhhh... thanks... " Nure Joy said stepping back and sweatdropping. "I think... Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Yes. You can fix the void in my heart thats been yearning for you."  
  
Nurse Joy sighed. She'd heard about this eyeless womanizing freak from her relatives.  
  
"Look Squints," Nurse Joy said nastily. "First off you look like a Baboons ass. Second you smell like one to. Third I ONLY DATE PEOPLE WHO HAVE EYES!"  
  
Brock stared in confusion. "So... What are you trying to say? You want me up your...."  
  
Nurse Joy cut him off with a frustrated scream. She looked like she was about to walk away, so Brock took a step forward. Unfortunutly he tripped over his sleeping Geodude. Brock fell into Nurse Joy and grabbed onto her in a failed atempt to stay up.  
  
Brock landed hard, then noticed something in his hands. It was Nurse Joy outfit. Brock looked up and saw that this Nurse Joy wasnt a Joy of panties either. The naked Nurse Joy ran off screaming while Brock just stared dumbfounded.  
  
While Brock oggled the fleeing Pokemon Nurse, a trainer called out an Ivysaur and had it use sleep powder.  
  
"Get that Rapist!" the trainer snarled.  
  
Before Brock could answer he was asleep. Two hours later he groggily woke up.Brock tries to move his arms, but he had handcuffs on. He then noticed Officer Jenny and smiled.  
  
"Handcuffs," Brock purred looking into Jennies eyes.. "Kinky."  
  
Officer Jenny gasped in shock and disgust and hit Brock over the head with her club. An hour and a half later Brock woke with a nasty headache in the back of a police car. Brock sat up and saw he was outside the local prision.  
  
"Whats going on? Brock wondered looking at the prision with a feeling of fear. "What happened? Howd I get here?""  
  
Before Brock could wonder anymore, two burly cops in pink pulled him out of the Cop Car. Brock grimaced in disgust as both of the cops groped him. He then noticed Officer Jenny glared angrily.  
  
"All right Chuck and Billy," Jenny said. "I can take it from here.'  
  
The two nodded and gave Brock one last grope. Officer Jenny then hit Brock with her nightstick for the hell of it. She then drug Brock into the prision. Brock shuddered as he felt every set of eyes focus on him, or to be more specific, Brock's ass.  
  
"Get in there!" Officer Jenny yelled pointing at one of the cells.  
  
Brock sighed and headed in, but tripped again. His faces landed in Officer Jennies breast. She yelled in disgust and punched Brock in the kidney before clubbing him in the neck with the nightstick and storming off. Just then BRock noticed a chant starting.  
  
"Candyboy! CAndyboy! CANDYBOY! CANDYBOY!!"  
  
Brock looked around nervously. He noticed his cellmates slowly circling him. Brock started sweating and took a few hasty steps back. Each of the inmates smiles grew bigger and bigger.  
  
Suddenly there was a rattling at the cell. Everyone turned to see a cop opening the door.  
  
"All right everyone," the cop called. "Time for lunch. Todays selection is Hot Dogs with fruit cocktail."  
  
All the prisionors charged torward the slop hall. Brock sighed in relief and slowly followed. He got his lunch and stared at it miserably. Brock then looked around.The place was crowded with inmates eagerly devouring the hotdogs and cocktails while staring at each other with a strange gleam in their eyes..The only seat open was infront of a big, burly, bald Russian guy with several ruts in his head and a thick mustache. With a frown Brock sat in front of him.  
  
"Hey Candyboy," the Russian said staring lustily at Brock.  
  
"Ummm... My name is Brock."  
  
"Not anymore Candyboy."  
  
Brock started squirming uncomfortably in his seat. The Russian was still staring at him, and was now licking his lip. He then glanced down at Brocks lunch.  
  
"You gonna be eating that hot dog?"  
  
"Of course. Its lunch," Brock said nervous at the sudden change in conversation.  
  
The Russian laughed and grabbed Brocks hot dog. He put it to his mouth and slowly sucked it in and swallowed the whole thing without chewing. The Russian then slowly slipped his Hot Dog into Brocks bun with a loud squishing noise.  
  
"You can keep your cocktail for now Candyboy. I'll take it later."  
  
Brocks eyes widened and he got up. He then slowly started to back up, but backed right into a Japanesse prisioner. Brock whipped around nervously to see the Jap eating a hot dog. Brock saw a line of men starting to form and quickly ran over.  
  
"YOUR COCKTAILS MINE CANDYBOY!" The Russian yelled.  
  
Brock was now quivering in fear, but followed the line. To his horror it led to the shower room.  
  
"Its going to be all right," Brock said quietly to himself. "Nothing will happen."  
  
Brock got naked and walked in. He flinched seeing hairy fat guy ass. BRock quickly went to one of the spickets and let the water flow, trying to ignore the stares at his ass and crotch.  
  
Suddenly, Brock heard a faint tap from a corner. Every inmates head snapped to see soap on the ground next to a pasty, skinny looking guy. He was obviosuly a new inmate to. The skinny guy wimpered and nervously bent over to pick up the soap. All the other prisioners flowed over and circled him. Brock couldn't see what was happening, but he heard the skinny guys screams, other grunting, and a squishing noise. Brock started for the exit just as the Russian came in.  
  
The Russian looked Brock up and down with a sickening smirk. He then whipped Brock with a towel.  
  
"See you later Cowboy."  
  
Brock quickly got out of the shower.  
  
He tried to hide, but Chuck and Billy found him. After another severe groping, Brock was thrown back into his cell. Brock was alone for a few hours, pondering the fate of his ass. He grimaced as his fellow inmates returned. Brock was then horrified seeing the Russian was among them.  
  
The inmates slowly formed a ring around Brock. They then started chanting 'Candyboy'. The Russian stepped forward with a smirk.  
  
"Okay Candyboy. Its playtime."  
  
Befor Brock could argue or say anything, his pants and boxers were ripped off. He was then shoved onto the bed and the Russian stepped forward without pants.  
  
"No fair..." Brock whimpered. "This shouldn't be happening to me. This is James kind of thing! Not mine...."  
  
Suddenly Brock heard a collective gasp and everybody steped back Also he heard heads snapping to attention and alot of whispering. Brock turned and saw everyone in the prision was staring at him in shock. Brock managed to pick up a few comments floating around.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Sweet Jimmy."  
  
"Candy Corn."  
  
"Y-y-you guys know James?" Brock stammered.  
  
"James is a legend among us," The Russian said crossing his arms and tilting his head back as he thought with a smile.. "Tightest SOB ever. You could bang and slam for hours, but it would shrink right back to its original size."  
  
"Of course these guys would know James!" Brock thought. "He packs more fudge than a Swedish chocolate factory worker."  
  
"Sweetest Flower you'll ever know.." The Russian said nodding his head.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." Many of the inmates agreed, remembering the blue haired rascal.  
  
The Russian eyed Brock up and smiled.  
  
"Well you have quite a reputation to live up to now Candyboy."  
  
The Russian and the inmates starting advancing slowly. Brock whimpered and backed into the corner. Suddenly the cell door slammed open and the warrden stepped in.  
  
"OK FAGGOTS, BACK OFF! SOME RUNT AND RED HEAD ARE HEAR FOR YOU. THEY MADE BAIL."  
  
"WHAT?!" The Russian gasped.  
  
Brock cried in joy and ran out of the cell. He went to hug the warden, but got Pistol-whipped for his troubles.  
  
"GET YOUR DAMN PANTS ON BOY!" The Warden bellowed. "I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT!"  
  
Brock nodded and quickly applied pants. He then noticed something was missing.  
  
"Where are my boxers?"  
  
Brock turned and saw The Russian sniffing Brock boxers. Brock backed away.  
  
"On second thoughts... you can have them."  
  
BRock walked down the corridor hearing various mutters of disapointment. Soon he was in the lobby and saw his saviors, Ash and Misty.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here!" Brock yelled.  
  
Before he could move, Chuck and Billy ran up.  
  
"Say Brock...." Billy said. "You said you know James right?"  
  
Umm... Yeah..." Brock said nervously.  
  
Chuck handed him an envelope. "Can you give this to him?"  
  
Brock looked at the envelope, then at Chuck and Billy.  
  
".....Ok......."  
  
"Thanks alot!"  
  
Brock turned and felt two hands smack his ass. With a yelp Brock ran out the door to Ash and Misty.  
  
Later they were walking down the road when Ash smiled and looked at Misty. She gave him a slight nod.  
  
"So Brock.... how was prison?"  
  
"Shut up Ash," Brock muttered.  
  
Ash snickered.  
  
"So.... Umm... Brock," Misty said casually. "Did they take your SWEET VIRGIN ASS?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Brock screamed covering his ears.  
  
"We're just asking if they violated your butthole," Ash said innocently.  
  
Brock punched Ash in the kidney hard. Ash double over in pain, but still laughing.  
  
"Chill out Brock," Misty said soothingly. "It's not his fault they plucked your Rectal Rose!"  
  
"THEY DIDN'T PORK ME!"  
  
"It happens to alot of inmates..." Misty started, but couldn't finish because she was laughing to hard. Brock shoved her into a bush.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Ash asked laughing. "You didn't except right?!"  
  
Ash fell to the ground in laughter. Brock roared in rage and kicked him in the head and ran off. A few minutes later he noticed something in his pocket.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Brock pulled out the envelope. Out of curiosity he opened it and removed the contents.  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty were looking for Brock when they heard his ear-shattering scream. They quickly ran over and saw Brock sobbing while curled in the fetal position under a tree. A few feet away was an envelope with a few pictures next to it. Ash and Misty picked them up.  
  
They were pictures of nude Chuck and Billly in several erotic positions.  
  
"So Brock, decided to keep a souveneir?" Misty and Ash asked laughing hysterically.  
  
Brock just sobbed. 


	5. The Meeting

I gotta thank everybody who's reviewed this so far! You people are the best! Well, here's the next Chapter. Sorry if its a little short, but don't worry. The next Chapter will be long.  
  
DEDICATION: This chapter is to my good friend Samus.  
  
  
  
Giovani closed the blinds as the three members of Inner Circle marched in. Each one went to their assigned seats and paitently waited. Giovani walked to his seat and looked at the others.  
  
To his right was Rufus. He was about 32 years of age and had a muscular build. His raven-black hair was as always short and spiked. His dark green eyes seemed to constantly be looking around for any traps. Rufus was the owner of the popular restaurant chain, Scyther's Slop House. Mysteriously, all of Rufus' rivals had all perished in brutal 'accidents'. Had Rufus not been rich, he would have been locked in a prision long ago.  
  
Next was Leo. With shoulder length blond hair, Leo was the youngest and most dangerous of the group. His exploits in the Kejolos civil war had earned him the nickname 'White Devil'. His grey eyes seemed to focus on everybody, and see through them. Everybody knew not to double cross this man.  
  
The last person in the room was Seifer. Like Leo, his reputation had grown in the Kejolos Civil War, but not as a warrior. Seifer had been a doctor and had an amazing amount of knowledge of the human body. Using this knowledge, Seifer had gone to be one of the masters of the art of torture.  
  
"Giovani, why have you called us?" Leo said bluntly.  
  
"Quite simple. I've found an Esper."  
  
Everybody nodded, now understanding. Something of this importance was rare indeed.  
  
"Here is all the information I have aquired on the subject," Giovani said passing out folders.  
  
"Ash Ketchum...." Seifer said thoughtfully. "I recall him at the Indigo Pokemon Championship a few years back."  
  
"Yes," Rufus said. "I recall him also. Was he not the one who's Charizard refused to battle?"  
  
Giovani nodded. "That was him. He is also the son of Jordan Ketchum."  
  
There was a stunned silence among everyone. Jordan Ketchum had been the hardest Esper of them all. Because of him, they had lost two members of the Circle.  
  
"We shall have to be careful with this one," Leo said cautiously. "If he has half the power of his father..."  
  
Giovani scoffed. "He is only a child still. He shall be an easy defeat."  
  
"Need I remind you of the Spinelli child?" Seifer growled."She and the boy... T.J. I believe he was called.... They proved to be a formidable challenge."  
  
"And as I recall they escaped into the mountains," Rufus huffed. "They were supposed to be mine."  
  
Giovani nodded. "Yes. One escaped us, but not this one. Over the last few years I have had two operatives harassing the Ketchum boy. They are now considered a common occurence with the Esper."  
  
"Do the operatives know?"  
  
"One does," Giovani admitted.  
  
"Will that be a problem?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I believe it is your turn to handle the Esper, Leo," Seifer said casually. "Remember, you have two attempts before you must go yourself."  
  
"I remember," Leo growled. "And I will not fail." 


End file.
